This disclosure relates generally to depth mapping, and more specifically to a design system for a depth mapping device.
Depth mapping may be used in many virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) applications. For example, a VR or AR system may, using a depth map of a local area, be able to create a VR environment based upon the local area, display virtual objects at positions relative to real-world objects in the local area, and/or the like. In some applications, a depth map of a local area is created by captured images of the local area using one or more cameras, whereupon the depth of objects in the local area can be determined through triangulation, light pattern extraction, and/or the like. However, the created depth map of the local area may be limited by an amount of coverage of the cameras used to capture images of the local area. As such, when designing a system containing one or more cameras to be used for generating depth maps, it is desirable to be to arrange the cameras of the system into a configuration that provides a good degree of coverage of the local area.